Glass frit is used in die attach materials for bonding a semiconductor device such as a silicon carbide (SiC) chip to a substrate or for electrically conductive pastes for forming electrodes. Furthermore, glass frit is used in sealing materials for electronic components, such as ceramic packages for housing integrated circuit devices, and display devices. Considering the properties of adherends that are significantly sensitive to heat, die attach materials, electrically conductive pastes, or sealing materials that exhibit adhesion at relatively low temperatures have been demanded. For such a die attach material, electrically conductive paste, or sealing material that exhibits adhesion at relatively low temperatures, a composition containing a low-melting-point glass is used.
PbO—B2O3-based low-melting-point glasses have been conventionally known as low-melting-point glasses. Patent Document 1 discloses, as a glass having a low softening point, a glass containing: 20 to 70% silver oxide, 10 to 70% of an oxide of vanadium or molybdenum, and 10 to 70% of an oxide of metalloid selected from the group consisting of phosphorus, germanium, arsenic, antimony, bismuth, and tellurium (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 2 discloses, as a glass that can be sintered at a lower temperature than that for conventional PbO—B2O3-based low-melting-point glasses, a low-melting-point glass containing: 8 to 20% Ag2O, 20 to 35% MoO3, 1 to 6% ZnO, 30 to 55% TeO2, and 5 to 19% V2O5 (Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, as a glass used in die attach materials and the like, for example, a glass that forms a Ag2O—V2O5—TeO2—PbO2 crystal, where the glass contains: approximately 40 to 65% Ag2O, approximately 15 to 35% V2O5, approximately 0 to 50% of at least one oxide selected from the group consisting of TeO2, PbO2, and Pb3O4, in terms of mass ratio based on oxides, has been disclosed (e.g., Patent Document 3). The glass disclosed in Patent Document 3 is, for example, used in a paste for adhering a temperature sensitive device at a low temperature (e.g., 350° C.) in a ceramic package for housing a temperature sensitive integrated circuit device.